Saiyan to Succubus
by Yin Protector
Summary: What if Kamisama had never cut Goku's tail when he was training with him? What if the headmaster of Yokai Academy offered a good deal to Kami who couldn't refuse it? Thanks to Kami decision, Son Goku is enrolled in Yokai at his sixteens. There, he'll meet a lot of enemies and some girl who slowly begin to fall for him.
1. Prologue : Welcome to Yōkai Academy

Hello to you all. It's good to be back with a new story.

Okay, this is a new story that I wanted to write for a long time. It's the first crossover between Dragon Ball and Rosario + Vampire.

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Dragon Ball nor Rosario + Vampire. I do own my ideas and plots for this story.**

**Strict Pairing: Goku x Kurumu. Why her? well, because Goku loves food and she knows how to cook tastily. Besides, she's hot I've to admit that.**

******A warning!: English is not my first. That's because I'm from Argentina, but I'm hoping to take the First Certificate exam of Cambridge in a few months. For that purpose I'm practicing my grammar and writing, so please, deal with this without insulting me.**

******Things to notice: I'm taking this before the 23 world tournament when Goku was training with Kamisama. There are also another things to notice like the fact Goku decided to keep his tail instead of Kami removing it. The own reason is in this chapter, so please search for it. Goku is sixteen years old in this story and he's the same height than Tsukune Aono (to put an example). Finally, Kamisama accepts the idea of Goku going to Yokai Academy for certain agreement he made with the headmaster. Again, everything is explained in this chapter.**

_**Full Summary: What if Kamisama had never cut Goku's tail when he was training with him? What if the headmaster of Yokai Academy offered a good deal to Kami who couldn't refuse it? Thanks to Kami decision, Son Goku is enrolled in Yokai at his sixteens. There, he'll meet a lot of enemies and some girl who slowly begin to fall for him.**_

******Prologue : Welcome to Yōkai Academy**

"Very good Goku-san, but we are far from finishing this fight. Please, try to hit me next time"

The teen growled and increased slightly his ki, his own power being outmatched by Mr. Popo. "Here I go!", he shouted as the only warning and rushed forward.

He threw his fist at Popo's face who barely dodged it and countered with a kick. The teen couldn't dodge it and used his left arm to reduce the damage. When the leg connected with it, Son gritted his teeth and threw his own kick at Popo's stomach. However, when his foot touched the man's abds he diverted it and threw another kick at the teen.

Goku, not wanting to recieve the impact, jumped backward and channeled energy in his palm. Using a great portion of his power, he threw the ball of energy at his oponent.

Popo gritted his teeth as he focused his own energy to deflect the attack. That was getting out of his hands, the teen was faster and stronger with every week he trained in that tower. Under Kamisama's wing, Goku had managed to improve his abilities a lot. Of course he was far from ending the training, but the improvement was marvelous.

Soon as the attack hit his hand, Popo used his entire ki to deflect it. With a big explosion behind him, Mr. Popo looked forward and noticed that Goku wasn't there. Calming himself, he looked above and saw that Son was flying a few meters above him.

Smiling, he jumped in the air and held himself at the same level than the teen. "Nice timing. But I wonder why you didn't attacked? you could have the advantage by now"

Goku was about to say something but his stomach talked for him. With a growl of it, Goku chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I'm hungry!"

"What? but you ate two hours ago!", he said a bit surprised. Ah, Goku and his appetite, it was always so difficult to satisfy. Sweat dropping, Popo sighed. "Okay. Let's take a break for lunch"

Son seemed that he was about to explode from happiness. Jumping very high once, he landed on the ground and ran to the dining room where they ate. Popo followed quietly, mumbling something about 'No more food'.

However, when they reached the place they saw the own Kamisama standing there. His green face had a hidden amusement that only Mr. Popo noticed, and wondered what was wrong. Goku however, nodded to the god before looking into the fridge. Finding it full of food, he grinned and took everything on his arms.

Kamisama and Popo looked in amusement and worry, respectively, at Goku whose appetite seemed to have no end. Goku had spiky black hair that never changed since the begining. He wore a golden gi over a dark blue undershirt with Kami's kanji on its left side and on the back. Son also wore dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots that were outfitted with yellow/beige laces and boots.

Also, he refused when Kamisama wanted to cut his tail and, thanks to that, he had it swaying behind his back. However, due that he trained it during his childhood it wasn't his weakness any longer. He was more taller than before, and now resembled the height of a normal teenager on his sixteen. His motives to reject Kami's warning?: training, having a tail which could be an impediment to fight properly was something that would increase his power. Control and strenght, that were the two options that he could train with his tail.

However, he was training how to control himself when he saw the full moon on the sky. Despite the madness of his efforts, those seemed to be improving his mind. He could now spend 5 minutes under the Ōzaru form with total conciousness. After that... well, let's just say that the only way to return was to wait until dawn or cut his tail.

"Goku, there's something I need to ask you", Kami finally spoke as he supported himself on his stick. When Goku tried to talk with his mouth filled, the god continued. "Tenmei Mikogami, one of the three Dark Lords asked for your... assistance to his school, Yōkai Academy"

Popo gasped and widened —even more— his eyes in shock. It was said that Kami was the god of the earth and it seek peace. So, what issues had Kami with the Dark Lord? It was true that, for what Mr. Popo heard, that entity searched armony between humans and monsters, but why?.

Just as he thought that, Goku took a pause from eating to formulate his next question. "Why? Apart from the fact that I don't want to go you're Kamisama, the god of peace and protection! why messing around with a Dark Lord of all beings?"

Kami sighed, "Well, I don't like the idea neither. But, there are some monsters who want to destroy the humanity"

Instead of shocking at that, Son just shrugged. He was used to dinosaurs, giant birds and other species of animals who 'supposed a threat to the humanity' but it was their own behavior at the real threat. "Yeah sure. Listen Kami, we both know that dinosaurs doesn't want the destruction of the humans just because they are sc-"

"No. They are not dinosaurs", the god interrupted. "To resume things a bit, Tenmei had a school which only allows monsters. These... beings, are monsters disguised as humans. Some of them had a more human appearence —like a vampire— but in the inside they have a great power hidden"

Goku shivered a bit, but it wasn't for fear. It was for excitement. "Really!?", he asked as he stood up quickly. If that was true, then he could have a real fight! against something called 'vampire'. "Err... what's a vampire?"

Kami and Popo both sweat dropped at that, but it was Kami who answered. "They are one of the most powerful creatures in the world. They drink blood to survive and had amazing strenght"

This time Goku shouted in excitement and started to throw fists in the air. Meanwhile, the god began to think if it was a good idea. "There are also Succubus"

Stopping, Son frowned in confusion. "Sucu- what?"

Popo sighed, he definitely knew about that demon-breed very well. "Succubus are demons with the form of a beautiful woman. Their breed is dying, and they are in constant searching of a male. However, they base their own tricks in lust and perversion", he explained omitting the part where one of them almost seduced him in the past.

"But they are strong right?", Goku asked not really understanding the explanation.

When Mr. Popo nodded, Kami cleared his troath and he made a brown envelope to appear on his hands. "Here, take this. It would explain everything in detail"

Goku shook his head, "I don't need that. Just point me in the right direction and I'll fight them"

Kami almost facepalmed himself, "You don't get, don't you? You're not going to fight any monster there in the school. The only thing that you need to do, is defeat those who reveals themselves as a treath to humanity. You don't need to kill them, just beat them"

The teen stood there blinking a few times, as if were so difficult to understand. But it didn't took more than a few seconds before he talked again.

"I see", Goku finally understood everything and both Kami and Popo sighed in relief. "But if that is a school then you're making me an student right? and what about my training?"

The god smiled briefly, "Don't worry, with all the fights you'll have the training will come by it's own". Kami then passed on to the next issue, "You'll be an student with all that implies. That means that you are going to study and... you'll have to wear an uniform"

In that instant, Mr. Popo began to chuckle with Goku's reaction: the teen widened his eyes, gasped and tried to escape but the god grabbed his shoulder and prevented him from doing so. "No! let me go! I'd never wear something like that!"

Kami tried to sigh, but instead smiled in amusement. Son had bad memories of a occassion when Kami tried to show him how to dress like a business human. He said that it was something that he needed to know for the future, and Goku had agreed with him. But once he dressed like that he found it pretty uncomfortable. Honestly, a horrible feeling for someone like Goku.

"Come on, it's not that bad", he said thinking in something to convince the teen. "They also have a Karate Club"

With that, Goku was —someway— a new student of Yōkai Academy.

* * *

Kami and Goku appeared in what supposed to be the campus. It was pretty strange actually, with a grey blanket sky —which was totally different from the blue one that they saw before disappearing— and a rather dangerous cliff which ended on a sea.

Ahead, it was just a barren land with no trace of any life, even the trees seemed dead. Next to them, there was a sign with a pumpkin head attached that read 'Yōkai Academy' which seemed to be made from a rotten wood.

Neither Kamisama nor Son got scared of that, it was just an old scenery that was made to be scary. "Kami!", Goku finally spoke as he broke the god's daze. Turning to him, the god almost laughed when he noticed that Goku was trying to loosen his uniform. "This is so uncomfortable!"

The teen wore a green jacket with a red tie and a white shirt under it. He also had blue pants and black shoes along with his gi inside his bag. His tail, however, was coiled around his waist and went unnoticed as a belt.

"Try to resist until the end of the class. Then, I think, you would be able to use your gi if you want", Kami put his right hand behind his back and looked at Goku in relief.

When he noticed that the teen agreed —a bit at least— he smiled. "I'll do it. I mean, that's part of my training right?"

"That's true. Patience is what you need to control your ki better", Goku nodded and then looked ahead. "Well, I've to go now. Remember what we spoke, do not attack any student until they want a fight against you or if they are going to beat some defenseless student"

Goku nodded and grinned, this was so exciting to him that he couldn't wait to see if any of them were so strong as Kami said. With a wave of his hand, Kami ascended in the air and began to disappear. "I'll see in a few months. Don't forget to study and train everyday, you've to pass this year after all"

After Kami left, Goku hung his bag on his back and began walking into the forest. He could had run but that would make the boredom of the school to began sooner, and so he contented himself with walking pretty fast.

As soon as he delved in the woods, he couldn't help but feel exposed. He didn't had fear, but he almost felt that something was watching him into the darkness and that was something that he didn't wanted. Stopping in the middle of the forest, Goku focused his attention to feel anything around him. Soon, he sensed many students in different directions walking to the school. Almost all of them had little power, barely scratching the level he had after he finished his training with the Master Karin.

However, all of them had more power hidden inside them. It was more darker, almost as if they were something else. Goku nodded to himself, Kami was right after all. Maybe he could find a good oponent when he arrived the campus. But before he broke his attention, he felt a different presence heading quickly to his position.

A bit confused, he opened his eyes just in the moment a scream alerted him to be careful. But he didn't move a single meter.

In only a second that he used to turn around, a blue blur came flying at him and collided with his hard chest. Only a bit taken aback with the collision, Goku shook his head and remained still. He needn't to turn around or search for the victim, because it landed in front of him.

Narrowing his eyes he noticed a girl with light ocean blue hair, which was tied back with a purple headband that had two stars on the side. She had deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes, and wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest and a light brown-checked skirt. The girl also wore white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. "Hey! watch where you're going!"

"Huh?", Goku tilted his head to a side with confusion. "You were the one who was flying at me"

It didn't sound menacing, but the girl frowned. "That's not the way you should talk to- wait!", she interrupted herself standing up quickly and looking closely at Goku.

She looked first at his face and then to his body for a few seconds. Putting a hand under her chin, she walked around the teen eyeing him like a hawk. Soon, the confusion grew inside Goku's mind. "Err... what are you doing?"

The girl didn't stopped her walk around him but answered anyway, "looking at you, what else?". She answered as if that were the most natural thing in the world. Soon, she stopped in front of him with a satisfied look. "Nice body", the girl said noticing how tight his uniform was. "Even if you have that stupid look in your face you surely had to serve for something, don't you?"

Goku suddenly realized what she was doing, "I see! you want to know if I'm a good oponent for you!". The girl gave him a frown of confusion and he chuckled, closing his eyes momentarily he analized her ki for a moment. After that, he spoke. "But you're not so strong. I doubt that you could defeat me in a fight"

The bluenette blinked a few times in confusion and then she began to laugh. It was more than a giggle or a innocent laugh, it seemed more... amused than anything. "Oh you're so funny! fight me? haha!"

Goku smiled, but it wasn't a sincere smile. That one was product of his own confusion as well, "I'm serious"

She stopped laughing and smirked at him, he surely knew how to play the silly game. It was okay, she had plenty of time to begin her harem. "Yeah right. I'm Kurumu Korono by the way, I hope we can be friends... or more than that"

Unfortunately for her, he didn't understood the last part. He was way too innocent. "My name's Son Goku", he introduced briefly remembering his first mission. "By the way, what kind of monster are you?"

"It's a surprise", Kurumu answered touching playfully his nose. "I've to go, see you in class Goku-kun!", winking at him she ran through the forest at the academy.

Goku looked at her until she disappeared. Scratching his nose for a brief moment, he wondered what was wrong with that girl. _'In the end, she wasn't so strong. Why she acted like she wanted to fight me?'_, he thought as he followed the same path that Kurumu took.

Lost in his own thoughts, he failed to notice the main building appearing in the horizon.

l

l

* * *

With that the prologue is over. So tell me: what do you think about it?

Please, if you liked it, tell me what you think with a review. Favorites and Followers also will encourage me to write faster.

**Also, try to write good reviews. Flamers will be dutifully ignored.**

With that, I leave you all guys. Yin Protector out.


	2. Vampire and a human

Hello again! I know, this is a quick update. But I couldn't avoid it. I was really excited with this story, so I decided to update faster.

Also, thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I'd give a response to some reviews that caught my attention.

**Sabere Commander:**_** '**Like it; can't wait t see what happens. Also will you be adding the others? because it doesn't really seem complete if the others aren't involved. Even more so, will Goku go super saiyen? I mean, I know this is far from his super saiyen transformation level, but all they need is great loss or anger to transform. It amplifies a saiyens output to 100x that of their normal kia supply'_

Answer: In this chapter, Moka and Tsukune appears as I'm following the manga cannon. As for the other question, yes, Goku will go super saiyan. Why? because it'd be great, and I'm doing power levels balanced so he will have some trouble with the villains of the manga.

**Dragonblaze9173:**_'This one is quite interesting. And the fact that you have a good writing style is an added bonus. I do hope that this fic would evolve into a harem story. Otherwise, it won't feel like a Rosario vampire genre fic. Still, it's your choice'_

Answer: Who knows? I feel like doing a harem. I mean, in this chapter I introduce Moka and Tsukune and while she's interested in the human at first, I could go for her interesting herself on Goku. I don't know though, but I was wanting to add Ruby to the harem since she's not very famous in the fanfics. Still, if I do the harem, the main pairing will remains (Goku x Kurumu)

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Dragon Ball nor Rosario + Vampire. I do own my ideas and plots for this story.**

**Strict Pairing: Goku x Kurumu. Why her? well, because Goku loves food and she knows how to cook tastily. Besides, she's hot I've to admit that.**

**A warning!: English is not my first. That's because I'm from Argentina, but I'm hoping to take the First Certificate exam of Cambridge in a few months. For that purpose I'm practicing my grammar and writing, so please, deal with this without insulting me.**

**Things to notice: Read the first chapter.**

_**Full Summary: What if Kamisama had never cut Goku's tail when he was training with him? What if the headmaster of Yokai Academy offered a good deal to Kami who couldn't refuse it? Thanks to Kami decision, Son Goku is enrolled in Yokai at his sixteens. There, he'll meet a lot of enemies and some girl who slowly begin to fall for him.**_

_This chapter is a bit rushed, and I apologize for that. Also, it's in my opinion a bit boring but please try to read it anyway. However, Kurumu would not appear in this chapter (well just as the last part but she doesn't get involved in this chapter at all). However, the next one, will be the begining of the succubus's seduction. _

_Another important thing is that I won't be foccusing too much in Tsukune. Due to that, I'd skip some parts of the manga for my own convenience and the readers too._

**Chapter one : Vampire and a human**

"Hello to you all! my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year", the woman said introducing herself to the class. "I think you all know this, but this is a school which only allows monsters!"

Those weren't any news that any of them ignored. In fact, every monster sitting in that class already knew what type of school was. It wasn't a surprise, since most of them had parents who concurred to the same school before or they were assisting for the first time.

Did I said all of them? Well, almost all of them. There was a single teen with brown hair, brown eyes who gasped silently on his seat. _'Maybe I heard wrong'_, he thought relaxing himself, _'Yeah, that has to be the reason'_

His name was Tsukune Aono, and he was the only human in Yokai Academy.

Ignoring him, the teacher continued with the explanation. "Right now, everyone of us is in a neutral form because the rules of this school doesn't allow the students to show their true appearance. That way, we're assuring ourselves to be able to co-exist with humans peacefully", Nekonome had a smile on her face as she explained everything. She seemed like the cheerful teacher, but the way she said those things without any doubt in her tone was making it more serious.

And the teen from before was shaking nervously in his seat, his heart pounding a bit too fast. _'This has to be some joke!'_, he thought surreptitiously looking sideways.

Apart from him, there was another student who seemed a bit uncomfortable. He was moving slightly to both sides of his seat, his hands trying to loosen his tie. But his movement weren't sneaky, in fact, he was attracting all the attention on him. Nekonome noticed his behavior and gazed at him, "what's wrong dear? are you nervous?"

The young man with spiky black hair continued with his useless effort of loosen the uniform, he didn't wanted to broke it so he was controlling his own strenght. By far, he thought it was a good training. "So uncomfortable!", he shouted in frustration.

Shizuka Nekonome looked at him in surprise for a moment, and then smiled. "You must be Son Goku", hearing his name being called he looked up and noticed that the teacher had her head pointed at him. Still he didn't realized if she was indeed looking at him because she appeared to have her eyes closed. "Is something wrong with your uniform?"

Goku unnoticed that all the stares were on him and nodded, "Yeah, it's so tight!"

That brought a little giggle to the teacher lips, from where it escaped. Luckily for her, only Tsukune noticed that and widened his eyes slightly. That teen was just worried about his uniform instead of worrying about what the teacher said? there was no way that everybody in the class were monsters. They seemed so... normal. "Well... if you're really feeling that way I can make an exception. If you have any other clothes you can use them"

Son's eyes lit up as he grinned and stood up in a blur. Thanking the teacher, he removed the tie and threw it over his table. Then, much to the girls shock and the boys surprise he removed his jacket and shirt and showed to everybody his great toned upper body. Immediately, all the females blushed as they saw how well toned his body was. The males, instead, sent him glares of jealousy. That movement was pretty smart because he got the girls's attention on himself, or so they thought not really knowing about Goku's innocence.

Tsukune, however, looked at him in mixed amusement and surprise. _'Whoa, that guy seems to train a lot'_, he thought flexing his own arm and realizing that he hadn't the same muscles. But in an instant, he shook his head and what the teacher said before returned to his mind. The panic returning in a few waves, as he grabbed both sides of his desk.

On the other side, Nekonome-sensei was looking at him with more amusement that anything. But when he started to remove his pants, she held out a hand. "What are you doing dear? you can't undress here", in fact her own surprise prevented her from saying that before. But well, better now than never.

Goku shrugged slightly, "why not?"

That caused the entire class to burst into a nervous laugh, or he was stupid or he was joking. Not really caring about that, they laughed. "Because this class has some girls too, so you can't show your lower body to us", the teacher explained with a slight smile.

Son looked confused but nodded anyway. Luckily for him, he already knew how a girl was and he didn't need to ask if she was a woman. But he wasn't totally innocent, and decided to use his own intelligence for once. "That means that you would be uncomfortable if I keep my upper body naked, right?"

Nekonome smiled brightly, seeing that she already made some progress with an student. "Exactly! Great job Goku-san!"

But he frowned instead of smiling, "But I don't want to wear that shirt again. It's so tight!"

"Well...", the teacher put a hand under her chin and adopted a thoughtful expression. Meanwhile, the other students were looking at her with sweap drops on their heads.

Tsukune, however, was pale. He was trying to convince himself that everything would be fine if he kept his head low during the class. Yeah, maybe he could even avoid all attention and then take the bus to home after classes. That sounded more like a plan to him, _'all I need is to survive until lunch. Then, I'll leave this frightening place!'_. He thought, begining to sweat from the adrenaline. Tsukune wasn't in danger and his body was already telling him that he needed to escape from the Academy at any cost.

"Sensei!", one girl raised her hand. Nekonome broke out of her daze as she noticed that she was being called. "Why don't he only wears his shirt but without buttoning? I think that's the best option for everyone here"

Goku seemed surprised for a moment, but when the teacher smiled in excitement he just nodded. "Err... I can deal with that"

"Great!", Nekonome shouted clasping her hands together. She was so happy that her class were smart. "I'm glad we found a solution for this. But now I'll continue the explanation", she then gazed over one more time at Goku who had both hands behind his head and was looking outside the window. But now, he was wearing the white shirt but without buttoning it. That way, it revealed part of his well toned chest and abds.

Even if he was looking outside the window instead of paying attention she just let that pass. He seemed like a nice and smart student who would be the ace of the class. (Yeah right, in your dreams neko)

Clearing her throat, she continued. "As you already guessed, all the students must not reveal their true form to their teammates. That means that you'll have to stay in your human form inside the campus", she made a small pause as she noticed that she indeed caught Goku's attention. But she continued in a few seconds, "Finally, any act of fighting on this campus between each other is strictly prohibited"

Suddenly, a young man stood up in surprise and confusion. That teen was no other than Son Goku. "WHAT!?", he yelled almost hitting the table with his fists but his hands didn't touched the desk. The entire class looked at him in mixed amusement and surprise, and even Tsukune was shocked. "No fights!? but why!?"

"Well that's because we want to assure the co-existence with every human. If we allow fightings in the campus then our purpose of harmony and peace wouldn't be for nothing", Nekonome explained calmly. The curiosity of the new student was making her proud of herself for teaching so many things.

Goku shook his head, his own face turning desperate. "But but Kami said that I could fight with any who attacked me or another person! He said I needed to defeat the threats against humanity!"

After hearing the name 'Kami', Nekonome and the entire class went silent. They looked again at Goku which face seemed seriousness and nothing else. Tsukune however, was begining to think that he was nuts. _'Kami? did he mean Kamisama?'_, he wondered still pale from the previous events. _'I think training made him crazy. I wonder what kind of monster he is...? What I'm thinking!? I don't want to know, nor I want to stay here to ask him. I've to stay cool until lunch comes!'_

"Who's Kami? some friend of yours?", the teacher asked in confusion. The others nodded at unison and stared at the frowning teen.

Goku was pretty upset, not only they wanted to stop him from fighting, they also didn't knew who Kamisama was. "Kamisama of course! The god of the earth!"

In that instant, the entire class widened their eyes slightly. Even the teacher, Nekonome, seemed taken aback with that statement. But when Goku was begining to think that they were admiring Kamisama silently, a punk-like voice snorted. His teammates followed his example and laughed hard at Son who was blinking in confusion, the punk teen from before pointed at him with one hand.

Tsukune tried to laugh, but even the hilarious part of Son's statement wasn't enough for him to ignore what the teacher explained before. For that purpose, he laughed nervously trying to keep a low profile.

Nekonome giggled a little, thinking in how funny Goku was. But when a tail appeared from behind her, Goku pointed at it with excitement. "Hey! you've a tail like mine!"

Seeing their laugh didn't had any sense, the entire class made silence again. And Tsukune silently thanked when that ended. The teacher, however, looked at her back and pouted when she saw her own tail swaying slightly. "Ah! sorry about that! it only happens when I'm excited", she apologized to the class briefly before turning to —by far— the most interesting student. "If you have a tail like me, then that means that you're a neko too?"

Goku tilted his head to a side in confusion, "A cat? I don't think so". The teen —who was still remaining on his feet— allowed his tail to release from his waist and to sway freely behind his back. Taking with both hands, he showed it to everybody. "This is my tail!", he announced with excitement.

Tsukune looked in shock at the two tails, any doubt he had about that school had vanished the moment he saw them. _'Now it's official! I've to get out of here!'_

Nekonome adopted a thoughtful expression as she looked the tail. But, eventually, she reached to a conclusion. "Hmm, that's no a neko tail. I wonder if...", the teacher snapped her fingers and realized the answer. "Ah! I know what you are!", everybody looked at her with curiosity. Even Tsukune and the punk student seemed interested, "but I'm afraid I can't said in front of the others students. Those are the rules"

Son blinked a few times in confusion not really understanding why she couldn't tell them, but nodded anyways and sat on the chair again. The entire class sighed in disappointement, they were waiting the chance to really have the knowledge about someone of them.

"As I said before, the fights are strictly prohibited", Goku opened his mouth to say something but Nekonome continued quickly. "Still, your friend Kami is right. Even if monsters don't protect strangers we must foment that feeling of friendship here. So, that would be an exception"

Grinning victoriously, Goku nodded and sat on his chair again. _'In the end it wasn't so difficult. I'm glad I'd have the chance to fight a real monster!'_, Goku thought crossing his arms over his chest.

But there was an student who didn't agreed with Nekonome, "Oy teacher! Wouldn't it be better to eat those insignificant humans... and, in case of pretty girls, molest them?"

Tsukune froze in his seat as he heard that, his own chills were beginning to increase. _'W-What?'_, he thought looking with hope at the teacher. She wouldn't let that comment pass... right?

Nekonome looked at the punk-guy without any surprise, "Nya? oh, you are Saizou Komiya?". The student nodded with an smirk on his lips. "Well, in this school humans aren't allowed to enroll. Besides, any attempt to enroll here is prevented by a special barrier. Now, if any human knew about our existence the punishment would be death or something like that"

Aono felt extremely scared in that moment, his own skin was chilling like if he had seen the devil. _'D-d-death!? T-that's n-not what I need right now!'_, he thought silently hoping that nobody would notice his nervousness.

However, that comment attracted Goku's attention. For what he said, he was a threat to humanity. _'Is he strong?'_, he wondered as he sensed the Saizo's ki. But he frowned quickly as his senses revealed how weak that monster was, not even with the power inside was at the level of Yajirobe.

Goku narrowed his eyes and looked at Saizou. How could he say that if he was so weak? confused, he continued staring at the teen. Son, despite all his innocence, knew that that guy was just a lot of words and nothing more. Maybe he appeared to be strong, but he wasn't.

But soon, Saizou noticed that the dumb-teen was looking at him. "What are you looking at? Didn't you liked what I said stupid monkey?"

The entire class laughed nervously, it was the first day and everybody already knew about Saizou's supposed strength. Tsukune didn't laughed however, and felt a bit of sympathy towards the spiky haired teen. Goku —Tsukune remembered was his name— seemed that he disagreed with what the other teen said. _'Well', _he thought, _'He seems more decent'_. Tsukune smiled more relaxed, maybe he could escape after all.

Despite all the laugh, Goku kept his sight at the punk-teen. His expression didn't flinched a bit, and his eyes seemed the most serious thing that Saizou had ever saw. Soon, the chuckles died and Saizou found his anger increasing at the stupid-teen. "I asked you a question Punk!", his voice increased its volume but Goku remained quiet.

Nekonome tried to stop them before anything got out of her hands, but she got no avail.

Ignoring her, Saizou's eye twitched in anger and he stood up in a second. However, when he did that, Goku turned his head to the front and spoke. "I don't agree with what you're saying. Why? you'd ask; well, first because monsters and humans must live in harmony and, despite my short time here in the Academy, I'm really looking forward to make that objective possible", Nekonome nodded with a bright smile. She was so happy that her dream was being trespassed to her students. "Second, despite what you think about humans not all of them are weak. And... for what I sensed in your level power you're one of the most weaker monsters here. With a power lever so low, even my grandpa can beat you using only one hand"

That statement made immediately silence in the class, they didn't even dare to whisper due to Saizou's anger. Oh, to say that he was finding so dificult to stay in his human form right then. But despite what Goku said, he hadn't got not even a pinch of arrogance on his words or expressions. On the contrary, he had spoken with the truth and nothing else.

Tsukune and the other students were totally at the expectative of what could happen next, their eyes never leaving both of them. Nekonome, however, had a confused look on her face. Saizou anger reached its limits and he clenched his right fist, "Why you!". With all his strength, he threw his punch at Goku's face who was looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

However, the young man did nothing as he remained in his seat. Due to that, the fist impacted on his face and the entire class gasped in shock.

Aono winced in pain as he heard the sound of a bone broke. In the end, Goku was wrong and the power he 'sensed' before was more greater than he thought. Sighing silently, he looked at the other students and noticed that no one of them had taken their eyes of both. Even Nekonome was looking at Goku with an interested glare. Confused, he returned his eyes at Goku and Saizou and what he saw made him gasp.

The fist of Saizou was still connected with his face, but Goku showed no sign of pain. Instead, Saizou began to sweat and his body trembled violently. Gritting his teeth, the punk-student closed his mouth to prevent any sound of pain to come through his lips. But the pain was so much, that in the end he grabbed his wrist and looked at his hand.

With a loud scream, the student fell to his knees. His other hand cupping the injured one in a useless effort to reduce the pain. "W-what are you!?", he screamed in desperation as he looked in mixed anger and pain at the young man.

Tsukune had his eyes widened as he looked at Goku. Definitely, he'd have to be careful around him. He seemed to be a very strong monster.

Goku put a hand under his chin and adopted a thoughtful expression, but before he could answer the class door opened. In a rush, a girl with long bright pink hair entered in the class. "Gomenasai! I'm sorry I'm late! I got lost during the-", the girl stopped her explanation as she noticed that Saizou was in the ground trembling of pain.

If the class was shocked before, now they were astonished. The girl standing before them was the most beautiful girl in the campus; She had long pink hair, big green eyes and was wearing the school uniform along with a silver rosario. Nekonome perked at her list and looked at the new student, "Moka Akashiya, right? don't worry, you can take a seat", the girl nodded but didn't moved from her place. Her eyes looking in surprise at the punk teen grumbling in pain and another one who had black spiky hair and was looking at her with mildly interest. "Sorry about that, Komiya-san tried to hit Goku-san's face. As you can see, he failed and now I'll take him to the infirmary", she said pointing at Son who had his eyes on the pink haired girl. Moka widened her eyes as she heard that, but nodded anyway.

After Nekonome explained that, she walked to the guy and placed his arm around her neck. Then, she carefully guided him towards the door. But Saizou —even if he was suffering for pain— noticed that a beautiful girl was standing in the door and he felt the urge to lick his lips with lust. Such a beautiful creature would be his.

As the teacher left the room, everyone remained silent. The males of the class begun to blush at her beauty, even Tsukune seemed nervous as he looked at her. _'It's her!'_, he thought as he wished that he had the guts to talk to her. Well, she was his new friend since he arrived there. He even blushed when he remembered touching her soft skin.

Moka gasped when all the males in the class stood up from their chairs and began asking her things, like if she would go out on a date with them or if she had a boyfriend. As she opened her mouth to speak, she noticed a brown haired teen looking at her with a nervous glare. "Tsukune?"

"H-hi Moka-san", he stammered as he realized that all the glares were on him. And all of them were from jealous males or surprised women.

Noticing that he was indeed her new friend, she smiled brightly and gave him a bear hug much to the others anger. "Tsukune-kun! we're in the same class!"

Goku, however, didn't turned his look away from Moka. Of course she caught his interest, but it wasn't because she was hot. In fact, Son had sensed her power the moment she entered the class and felt nothing unusual in the exterior. However, in the interior, it was a totally different matter. Moka seemed to have a power so great, that it actually scratched his own level. Despite that, he didn't knew if that was all her power but he was willing to find out that.

Standing up, he walked at her and stopped a few meters away. Seeing that she was suffocating the boy with her arms —or that he thought as he noticed how red was his face— he decided to speak. "Hey you! I'm Son Goku!", introducing himself was the first thing he needed to do against a potencial opponent. And that seemed to prove its effect as the girl quickly pulled away from the hug and turned herself to look at Goku who was grinning.

Noticing his grin, she thought that he was only being kind with her and bow her head deeply. "I'm Moka Akashiya. Pleased to meet you"

Goku nodded and closed his own eyes in victory. By seeing this, the males thought that he was going to ask her out or something and —remembering how strong he was— they decided not to stop this. Tsukune thought the same thing, and remained quiet. The only thing he needed was to keep a low profile and then he could leave. However, due to Moka's actions on him he was begining to think that he could stay after all.

"You're really strong! I've sensed your true power when you entered here and you're almost at my level!", Goku said brightly earning a look of confusion from the class. Even Tsukune seemed surprised with his statement. Moka just blinked with a soft smile, not really understanding what he was talking about. "For that purpose...", he waved his hand and clenched the other with excitement. "I want to fight you!"

The entire class went wide eyed at that. He actually didn't liked her or that seemed to be the answer, for what they understood about him, Goku was a monster who could sense the other's level. Despite that, he said that he was more stronger than Saizou and that Moka's level was nearly at his. Now, there was no way that such a pretty girl could be so powerful, right?

Tsukune's jaw dropped nearly at the ground as he looked at Goku. _'Who's this guy? He really want to fight against Moka-san?'_, he wondered silently his eyes never leaving Son's face.

"Huh? I'm sorry I can't do that", Moka apologized with a nervous smile. Goku asked 'why not?' in confusion, he was begining to feel disappointed. "Because this is class time. We're here to study, not to fight. Besides, you look pretty strong Goku-san. I seriously doubt I could win you in a fight"

Goku narrowed his eyes at her, his own mind had understood another thing. "I'm not strong enough, isn't it?", Moka waved her hands at him as she began to said that that wasn't the case. But Goku's ears wouldn't listen anymore, he was determined with something. "Okay then! I'll train so hard that I'll be at your true level Moka! Just wait a bit longer!"

Saying that, the young man grabbed his bag and left the room in an instant. Wide eyed at how fast he had moved, the girl looked at Tsukune. With his jaw back on his face, he returned the look and shrugged. "As he said before, his name's Son Goku. And, aparently, he have the ability to sense other's powers"

Moka nodded and was going to say something, but the males finally used that free time to sent her a lot of questions. The teacher returned a few minutes later and asked for Goku. When Moka explained what he said, Nekonome thought he was going to pee and it wouldn't took him so long. However, nobody saw Goku for the rest of that day.

* * *

A day had passed and a lot of things occurred in that short time. Everybody in the school were jealous about the aparent relationship between Tsukune and Moka, which only helped the human to make up his mind about leaving. Even if he left Moka behind, he was taking that chance to leave.

Eventually, Aono told her that he was a normal human. Taken aback for a second, she let her old hate towards humans to change her feelings. When he noticed her look of fear and surprise, he screamed at her and left. Obviously, that made her cry with sadness; after all, he was her first friend in a long time and she didn't cared if he was a human or not.

However, Saizou was back and his fist was totally healed. To resume things a bit, Saizou couldn't stand any longer and transformed himself in his real monster form. But just as he used his large tongue on her cheek, Tsukune came screaming.

"Moka-san! I want to s- WHAT IS THAT THING!? IT'S A MONS- MONS- MONSTER!", Aono yelled in fear as he noticed how scary that thing was.

But the vampire girl seemed more afraid of Tsukune's arrival than happy, "Run Tsukune! That's the real form of Saizou!"

Tsukune widened his eyes and gasped in fear, his own mind thinking in how Moka would look if she removed her rosario.

But due to that, he failed to notice that Saizou was moving his hand quickly to shove him out of the way. Unfortunately for him, it was too late. With his grotesque hand, he threw Tsukune away.

With a smirk on his deformed face, the monster turned around and saw that he was lying in a small crater in the ground a few meters away.

"Tsukune!", Moka ran to the impact zone with her a bad feeling appearing on her head.

Saizou, however, bursted in laughter as he looked at the beaten Tsukune. "What's wrong _vampire_? I shouldn't be a strong opponent for you", he said with amusement. "You're so pathetic trash!"

But his own amusement died when he saw Moka kneeled in front of the weak-teen. Feeling the anger raising inside him, he gritted his teeth and screamed with ire. "DIE!", in an instant, he was over them with his hand raised in the air.

Moka hugged Tsukune tightly as she whispered something in his ear. It was over for them, and she knew it. The only thing she could do in that moment was to close her eyes and use her own body to protect Tsukune. At least, that would give him more time.

"Enough!", a voice shouted kicking Saizou's head and sending him flying away. Thanks to the attack, the punk landed on a tree and broke it's wood in half.

However Moka didn't heard that shout, and was wondering why the attack hadn't come yet. Opening her eyes slowly, she noticed that Goku was standing a few meters ahead of them. Still, there wasn't any trace of Saizou for the moment. "Goku-san!", she screamed in mixed joy and relief.

Son turned his head slightly and looked at her with a smile, "Kami said that monsters like Saizou deserve the beating. Please Moka, stay back and take care of that boy. For what I've sensed before, he deserves the rest"

Moka thanked him with a sad smile and nodded, noticing that he was wearing a golden gin sporting the Kami's kanji on his back. Shaking her head out of thoughts, she looked at Tsukune who was silently coughing.

However, Saizou had recovered himself from the impact and was now growling at Goku. That stupid-monkey sounded pretty serious about fighting, even if he was an idiot. Although, Komiya didn't knew the real behavior of Son. In fact, any who knew about his fighting obsession would also knew that he was a different person when it comes to terms of battles. In some things he was a moron, simple as that, but when he has to deal with an opponent he proved to be more serious than he appeared.

"YOU!", Saizou pointed at him with his enormous hand. "I've been searching for you all over yesterday to make you pay for what you did to my hand!"

Goku, however, tilted his head in confusion. "Why? Despite being so weak you wanted to fight me?", he asked making Saizou even more furious. "Well, I respect you for that. But I think I'd said yesterday that even my grandpa Gohan could beat you using only one hand"

As he saw that Goku had a hand under his chin and was thinking in something, he felt his own anger took control of his body and rushed forward. "SHUT UP!"

When he was in front of Son, Saizou tried to punch him in the face. However, Goku avoided the attack with grace. His hand was still under his chin as he continued thinking. "I'm sure I'd said that, but anyway who's this guy?", he then began to think in many names. "Chilco? no, that reminds me of chi-chi. Krai?, again no. I'm sure that's Krillin"

Shaking his head with frustration, Goku continued to think in many names. Of course that Saizou was astonished for a moment, but he thought that Goku had been lucky for a moment and repeated the attack. Again, Goku dodged the punch without seeing it. Oh, but Komiya was a stubborn guy and he didn't learn the lesson. Due to that behavior, the monster continued in his useless effort and sent kicks and fist to Goku's body. However, he continued dodging them over and over again.

Moka was speakless, her own eyes couldn't leave the 'fight' if she could call it that way. For what it seemed, Son was way too fast for a guy like Saizou. Although, when she tried to blink she heard a weak voice next to her.

"I-I may be weak Moka, but I don't want to run", Tsukune said weakly as he tried to remove himself from the ground. "I'm afraid of what would happen but... I'd get through my fears cause I want to be your friend"

Her own eyes began to gather tears in their corners as she felt a warm feeling on her heart. Putting her hands on her chest she began to cry, "Tsukune..."

Suddenly, he moved forward and whispered in her ear. "Even if you're a vampire... I like you, Moka"

Losing his consciousness, he grabbed her rosario and removed it from her chest. What happened next, stopped momentarily the fight.

"Ah! your name is Raito!", Goku snapped his fingers and pointed at him with a victorious smile.

Saizou's eye twitched with ire and he let out a terrifying scream. "MY NAME'S SAIZOU STUPID-MONKEY!"

Goku frowned in confusion for a moment, but then he shrugged and caught the incoming fist with his hand. The punk-teen's eyes widened as he noticed that and looked at Son with mixed fear and surprise. "Now, would you like to fight seriously? I know that your power is low, but you can do it better"

As much arrogant as it could sound, Goku never went overconfident on his skills. Besides, he wasn't arrogant at all. Everybody knew that, he just wanted to prevent Saizou from getting broken bones. That was all. "WHY YOU-!"

But suddenly something interrupted Saizou from completing his sentence. Behind them, a wave of amazing power sent shivers on both's spines. Goku and his oponent looked to Moka and went wide eyed as they noticed the aura of power surrounding her.

She had changed in only an instant, her own body glowing with power. Her green eyes were now red and had a cat-like slit as a pupil; also, her hair was no longer pink and, instead, had turned into a silver color. Her body seemed more pronounced in her hips as she stood there, with a slight smirk on her face.

Tsukune looked in astonishment at how she had changed in appearance, _'That's a real vampire!'_

"W-What is this power?", Saizou asked loud enough as he jumped backward and looked at Moka. He examined every aspect and, thanks to that, it didn't took long for him to reach to a conclusion. "Red eyes, intense supernatural energy... that's a super vampire!?"

On the other hand, Goku was gazing at the vampire with a excited smile. As he sensed her true power, he realized that he had made a mistake and that her power level was greater than his in every aspect. He clenched his hands in mixed frustration and excitement, if that really was a oponent so strong then he'd have to train really hard to be at her level. Now, in fighting matters he was more careful. Kamisama taught him to be like that. And, thanks to him, Goku reformulated his plans.

"What's wrong monkey? I thought you were going to beat him like you should have done", Moka finally spoke, though her voice was way more darker and deeper than before. Glancing at her, Goku just rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

"I was just here by casualty, training to fight against you when he attacked your human form", Goku explained as he pointed at Saizou. "I thought I'd be at your level but now..."

Moka nodded with a smirk, "I know. It amused me when I saw you avoiding Saizou's attacks". Son frowned in confusion as he tilted his head to a side, but the vampire just shrugged. "Through the rosario, I can see everything that my outer form does. And I've to admit that I find you... interesting"

Even if Tsukune widened his eyes and blushed, Son didn't understood what she said and just smiled. "Thanks, I guess", he said not really paying attention to her words. "But you just wait! I'll train much more than before and then I'll beat you!"

"Yeah right", she chuckled in amusement. But just as he was about to leave, Saizou, who was furious of being ignored, rushed forward again and tried to attack Goku. But instead of him reacting to it, was Moka who stopped the attack and kicked the punk's face. "Know your place!", she screamed pushing him way out. The blow knocked him into two trees.

Removing some imaginary dust from her clothes, Moka nodded to Goku and he left in a jump only waving at Tsukune once. His next goal, was to have the most hard training he ever had. Even if he had to ignore classes. (As if he cared haha)

* * *

Goku was now walking through Yokai's outskirts, his own mind wandering on what happened before.

_'I thought you were going to beat him like you should have done'_

Those words seemed to give him his next purpose. Again, he was trilled with her might. For what he saw, vampires seemed to be one of the most powerful monsters in the campus. He wondered if he had sensed wrong, and if that every monster —apart from that weak teen he fought before— had more strength that they appeared to had.

For one second, his mind focused in that blue haired girl who wanted to fight him despite her power level. But, due to the new evidence, she may be way more stronger than him and was just hiding her true power. Maybe, she was at his same level in her monster form. _'I wonder if she's was acting that way because she was trying to fool me'_, he thought as he made a mental note to ask her about that later. Well, he'd ask if he just remembered what was her name._  
_

"What's wrong young man, thinking about your future?", a voice broke him out of his daze.

Looking ahead, he noticed a rather strange man dressed in a white robe that covered his entire body. The only thing visible, were a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "Who are you?", Goku asked as he narrowed his eyes. After what happened in the fight, he was still suspicious of everyone.

"Me? oh, I'm just the headmaster of this school", he pointed to the campus. "I assume Kamisama spoke of me?"

Goku smiled, "I don't remember. Who are you again?". However, what he said almost made the man chuckle. But he quickly regained his composure.

"That doesn't matter. The only that matters here, is what I've to offer to you", the man said putting his arms behind his back.

But Son just shrugged in confusion and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I've training to do", saying that he walked past the man. As he was slowly distancing from him, he heard the headmaster's voice again.

"I've seen your fight from before", Goku turned around and looked at him with confusion. "And I've to say that I'm quite impressed with a such powerful student in my campus. Due to that, I'd like to offer you something that you may like"

Shrugging, Son shook his head. "Again I don't ha-", his stomach suddenly growled. Placing both hands on it, he smiled. "I guess the previous fight left me hungry!"

The headmaster grinned under his cover, "Do you want something to eat? I've lots of food at my office"

That was the only words Goku needed to hear. "Seriously? then what are we waiting for!", he said running at the campus. He kept running with excitement, even if he didn't know where the headmaster's office was.

Chuckling, Tenmei followed the young student's path but in a slower pace. _'Good. Now, it's time to train a real saiyan'_

* * *

Back on the campus, there was a little commotion around someone. It was a girl, being followed by a few males that had a crush on her. However, anyone who had saw them would think that they were mindless slaves. Well, almost, because they did that by their own will.

Still, they were nearly slaves. They was following her closely, asking if she needed something or admiring her beauty. Who was that girl? some females asked themselves. All of them with jealousy of her bright blue hair and her big bust. Yeah, that girl was Kurumu Korono one of the most desired girls in the campus.

Well, she was the second one. Recently, all the males became fans of the new vampire due to her pure beauty. Despite that, Kurumu ignored that a she had a rival and was now smiling at her potential slaves. In the interior, she was thinking in why was taking so long to finish her harem. She needed to choose her Destined One and quickly! But in the end, she didn't knew about Moka Akashiya.

Although, her mind was wandering about the posibility of turning that guy with stupid expression into her slave. _'Well'_, she thought, _'he has a nice body. And he was funny, I've to admit that'_. Soon, her lips curled into a sly smirk.

Stopping in the middle of the hall, she let her own mind focus on Goku's appearance and behavior. _'He'd be a nice slave. Just show him some of my body and that's it'_, she laughed shortly and the males that followed her thought that they had said something funny. _'If that fails, I can use my charm to manipulate him'_

Soon her legs returned to move forward. Almost unconsciously, she thought about what she would do when she finish her harem.

l

l

* * *

Well that's all, sorry for the boring chapter. However, I'm making the power levels balanced to make this story more entertaining. Besides, it's not stupid because Goku hadn't even fighted against Piccolo. But don't worry, and tell me what you think about this chapter please.

Please, if you liked it, tell me what you think with a review. Favorites and Followers also will encourage me to write faster.

**Also, try to write good reviews. Flamers will be dutifully ignored.**

With that, I leave you all guys. Yin Protector out.


End file.
